Be Mine, (New ending)
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: I thought of another ending for Teen Titans Go, Be Mine after watching the ep and wanting to hug Raven! I Hope you like it! Pairings: Beast Boy and Raven, Robin and Starfire!


**Note:** This is my version of the continuation of the Teen Titans Go episode "Be Mine"!

**Note**: I'm trying to keep them in character from Teen Titans Go style ^_^"

* * *

><p>Raven felt a tear wanting to escape after the portal closed, after Beast Boy had fallen into the hole 'to be with Terra'. She looked at the spot where the portal was. "I never got to tell him, how I felt about him..." A single tear came rolling down the Titan's face.<p>

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked, noticing how quiet she was, raising an eye brow in concern.

"Please..I want to be alone." Raven replied, as a few more tears escaped and raced down her face. '_Beast Boy..Why Her? Can't you see she hates you and she's evil. I long to hug and kiss you. I love you so much Beast Boy...'_

"Friend, Raven why are your eyes crying?" Starfire's voice interrupted Raven's thoughts.

Raven didn't answer Starfire. Instead she opened up a portal and vanished through it, meaning to go to her room to be alone.

* * *

><p>"Get me outta this place!" Terra shouted, kicking at the ground and punching Beast Boy's arm.<p>

"Ow! But Terra, at least we're alone now!" Beast Boy raised his eye brows up and down.

Terra glared at him and kicked him hard in the shin. "Don't you get it Beast Boy? I HATE HATE HATE YOU! YE YOU! I have never liked you and NEVER WILL!" Terra shouted at him.

Beast Boy's eyes began to water at once as she said that. He knew what that meant. "But why? Is it because I'm green?"

"Because I do!" Terra folded her arms proudly. "AND because your a Titan! I HATE Titans! Especially that witch!"

"Raven?...Raven." Beast Boy replied, saying the second Raven softly in a worried tone of voice.

"YES HER! She's going to join me down in this dimension and we're going to have a fight and this time I'm going to win!" Terra smirked. "NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Terra hissed at him.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and began digging, not realizing that he was flicking dirt at Terra.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra hissed his name, she used her powers and threw a boulder at him. Beast Boy yelped in pain and turned back to his normal self.

* * *

><p>Raven had been sitting on her bed, reading, she jumped up when Beast Boy yelped. It was as if she could tell what was going on in the dimension. "Beast Boy...She hurt you didn't she?" Raven bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should go and rescue him, if it was worth it or he still would love Terra.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, I was wrong about you Terra...I thought you were beautiful, and that song I sung...It wasn't for you...It was for Raven. I was wrong to fall ow in ow love ow with ow you!" Beast Boy told her, as Terra threw more boulders and rocks at him with her powers.<p>

"I don't love you. I love someone else, someone smarter, meaner and a million times hotter then you...Your just plain ugly, you smell, and your not my type!" Terra threw more rocks and boulders at Beast Boy as she said that.

Just then, a portal opened and Raven appeared, looking furious.

"Leave...Beast Boy...Alone!" Raven warned Terra, with her eyes glowing red.

"What's the matter? Am I hurting your lover boy?" Terra smirked, throwing more rocks at Beast Boy.

Raven quickly flew in front of Beast Boy and put a shield around him and herself.

"Raven?" Beast Boy softly called out her name. "I'm sorry...I should've listened to you from the start. I was wrong to believe that Terra was the right one for me."

Raven gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

"Aw how sweet, making up before I poverize the both of you!" Terra's smirk grew more. Her eyes began glowing yellow as she used her powers to bring a huge boulder flying towards Raven and Beast Boy, who were now unshielded.

"I don't think so." Raven hissed. "Azerath...Metrion...ZINTHOUS!" She summoned another dimension portal which appeared behind Terra.

Beast Boy watched Raven in interest. "You really do care about me huh?"

"NOT this again..." Terra complained, letting go of the boulder before it hit Raven and Beast Boy as she got sucked into the portal.

"More then life it's self Beast Boy...You have no idea how much I care about you. Oh Terra...I hope you like Snakes and Spiders." Raven looked at Beast Boy then gave a smirk to Terra.

"I HATE SNAKES AND SPIDERS!" Terra screamed, then got completely sucked into the portal.

"Perfect...Because that's what your going to put up with for the rest of your life." Raven grinned, feeling proud of herself.

* * *

><p>"Starfire...There's something I want to tell you." Robin rubbed the back of his head, as he looked at her.<p>

"Yes, best friend Robin?" Starfire looked at him, with her eyes shining in delight.

Robin felt himself blushing. "Iloveyouasagirlfriend." He blurted out.

Starfire blinked and stared at him. "You what?"

"I love you, Starfire...As in more then a friend..." Robin began before Starfire cut him out.

"As a brother?" Starfire blinked, sounding a bit sad in her voice.

"As a boyfriend...Star...I want you to be my girlfriend, will you be my girlfriend?" Robin smiled.

"But I am already your girlfriend and so is Raven! We are girls who happen to be your friends so isn't that the Term 'girlfriend?'" Starfire questioned him.

Robin wanted to smack his face when she said that. '_This is going to be a lot harder then I thought.'_

* * *

><p>"You know, apart from this place being a dump...It's romantic being alone with you, Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy smiled, raising his eye brow up and down, as he put his arm around her shoulders.<p>

Raven blushed and looked away. "Beast Boy...There's something I want to tell you."

"That Terra's coming back?" Beast Boy asked, with a sad tone in his voice.

Raven smacked her face. "No...Ugh forget it!" She opened up a portal and grabbed his hand, taking them both back to Raven's room.

* * *

><p>"What I mean is Starfire...Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Robin wondered, hoping she'd finally understand what she meant.<p>

"Of course! I've had many boys that are friends...You, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Kid Flash..." Before Starfire could continue she blinked as she watched Robin smacking his head. "Why are you smacking your head?"

"Because I am trying to tell you that I love you Starfire and I want to go out on a date with you..." Robin replied, grabbing hold of Starfire's hands. "I love you so much Starfire, your beautiful, sweet, and caring. You mean so much to me. "

Starfire then realized what Robin had meant the whole time. "Ooh you've been trying to tell me the feelings? I have the feelings for you too Robin. I love you too...And wish to be your 'dating girlfriend'"

"SO we're dating now?" Robin smiled in delight.

"Yes we are doing the dating. Where shall we go?" Starfire smiled.

"YES! YES YES YES YES!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up and down, running around in circles.

Starfire stared at him and giggled.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy looked around in Raven's room, he stared at all the pictures of him and Raven. "Wow..." He began, as he looked around Raven's room.<p>

Silence filled the air as Raven and Beast Boy tried to think of words to say to each other.

"Beast Boy...You have no idea how much I love you...I've loved you for so long, and have been so scared on telling you how I feel..." Raven blurted out, blushing. "About earlier...When I told you about that other girl who might like you...Well that girl is me...When you left, to go with Terra, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

Beast Boy stared at Raven in disbelief. He was both happy and excited about Raven telling him her feelings.

"Raven..." Beast Boy held onto Raven's hands, smiling to her. "I love you too...I'm sorry for going after Terra and hurting your feelings, I'll try and be a good boyfriend for you." He blushed, as he pushed down Raven's hood.

Raven pulled Beast Boy into a hug and pressed her lips against his.

Beast Boy blushed and returned the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her waist, completely forgetting about Terra.

'_You don't need to try...You already are perfect.'_ Raven thought, enjoying the moment with him, the moment she thought she'd never have.

* * *

><p>"Robin...Where are we going for the date? Is that the only date we are going on?" Starfire wondered, watching as he ran around in circles around Starfire shouting "Yes she loves me!"<p>

Robin stopped and looked at her. "We are going on the most romantic and amazing date you've ever been to!" He smiled. "And we'll go on many more of course!" He winked to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

"Robin, this is beautiful..." Starfire chirped as she sat down on a chair at the Titans Tower Roof. Robin had set up a restaurant theme on the roof, making himself be the waiter, chef and the date at the same time.

"But your more beautiful Starfire." Robin smiled, as he served her meal... The two Titans ate together then Robin put the radio on.

"May I have this dance?" Robin put out his hand to Starfire.

"Yes, you may!" Starfire took his hand and put her arm around his waist, Robin put his arm around her waist and held her hand. The two began to slow dance in the moonlight.

"I hope we have many more dates like this...It's so romantic." Starfire whispered.

Robin nodded, then pressed his lips against Starfire's. Starfire blushed and returned the kiss, deepening it. Both Titans put their arms around each other as they shared their first kiss in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"So, Rae-Rae. Does this mean that your officially my girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked, after Raven broke the kiss.<p>

"Mhm.." Raven nodded, blushing a deep red. "That also means...You are my boyfriend, and please don't go back with Terra now that we're together."

"Who's Terra?" Beast Boy pondered, scratching his head, gently nudging Raven playfully.

"I love you." Raven smiled, her cloak turned purple.

"I love you too, Rae-Rae! Your cloak just turned purple. Wait does that mean Passion..." Before Beast Boy could say anymore, 'Passion' Raven had pressed her lips against Beast Boy's again, wrapping her arms around him once more.

Beast Boy returned the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

**I hope you liked this One Shot! I thought of it as soon as I watched "Be Mine". I felt so sorry for Raven!  
><strong>


End file.
